1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen control module of a mobile electronic device and a controller of the screen control module, and more particularly to a screen control module of a mobile electronic device with an increased aspect ratio to meet the requirement of reducing the width of a side frame around a display of the mobile electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising tablet computers have re-prioritized the importance of all types of computers in the computer market and have further squeezed their market share. Tablet computers impact most directly on notebook computers in terms of the market acceptance. From the perspective of fashion and technology, it is not very difficult to image why tablet computers can sweep the computer market. However, when compared in terms of practicability, notebook computers still own advantages and features that tablet computers cannot surpass. For example, tablet computers rely on excellent touch interfaces in support of humanized and intuitive operation, but when it comes to large text input, the drawback of handwriting input is quite obvious because the speed of handwriting input is far lower than the speed of keyboard input, which approximately rates tens of characters per minute. Although notebook computers fall behind tablet computers in some categories, such as size, weight, battery standby time and the like, tablet computers are still unable to replace notebook computer for the sake of intended operation functions and purposes.
From the foregoing, in some degrees, notebook computers can still maintain their strength in the computer market. Despite the strength, manufacturers of notebook computers still constantly develop and improve techniques related to notebook computers. Among all the developed and improved techniques, laptop lid is one of the categories attracting much attention. With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional notebook computer has a base 70 having a keyboard 71, a lid 72 pivotally mounted on one side edge and having a display monitor 73 mounted within the lid 72. With reference to FIG. 9, the lid 72 has a rectangular side frame 720 formed on an inner surface of the display monitor 73 proximal to the base 70, and the display monitor 73 is mounted within the side frame 720. The side frame 720 defines an effective display area of the display monitor 73. Hence, the size of the effective display area is directly determined by the width of the side frame 720. However, the side frame 720 of the lid 72 is indispensable and mainly functions to fix and protect the display monitor 73. More importantly, a screen control module for driving the display monitor 73 and/or a touch panel, if the touch panel is mounted on the display monitor 73, is also mounted inside the side frame 720.
The so-called screen control module has at least one controller 81 mounted on a circuit board 80. The at least one controller 81 is electrically connected to the display monitor 73 and/or the touch panel through wires and connectors 82 on the circuit board 80. When consumers further demand for a larger effective display area of the display monitor 73, first thing that comes to mind is to reduce the width of the side frame 720 of the lid 72. Nevertheless, the side frame reduction should also take the width of the screen control module into account. The side frame reduction is possible only when the width of the screen control module can be reduced.
Given the composition of conventional screen control modules, a barrier exists for the width reduction of the conventional screen control modules. With reference to FIG. 10, the foregoing screen control module has at least one controller 81 mounted on a circuit board 80, at least one connector 82 and multiple passive components 83. The reduction of the screen control module first depends on if the width of the circuit board 80 can be reduced, and the width reduction of the circuit board 80 depends on the sizes of components mounted on the circuit board 80. The most size-dominant component on the circuit board 80 is the at least one controller 81. However, the packaging structure for the conventional controller 81 still has a considerable width. Under the circumstance, to meet the requirement of the mounted components with reduced width, the circuit board 80 must be larger than the width of the controller 81.
As a summary, when the computer market further demands for enlarged effective display area on the display monitor of the lid, the width reduction of the side frame of the lid should be considered. However, the width of the side frame is limited by the width of the screen control module. Therefore, to reduce the width of the side frame of the lid, a concrete solution targeting at the width reduction of the screen control module should be provided.